A Summer Going One Direction
by That Directioner
Summary: When Ruby goes to stay with her cousin, Eleanor, girlfriend of One Direction's Louis Tomlinson, her love life takes an unexpected turn as she spends time with One Direction's members, and their girlfriends, past and present.
1. Chapter 1

A Summer of Going One Direction, Part 1

"How about this one?" I smiled, holding up a short sundress, with bright colors.

"You know, I like that one! Try it on!" Eleanor urged as she checks the clearance rack, searching for a deal.

Suddenly, someone popped up behind me. I jumped, and turned, scowling. I knew exactly who it is and say, "Well, hello Danielle! Can I help you?"

My voice was sickly sweet, and Danielle just smirks. "Ms. Calder, get your cousin here under control," and by now she is laughing, "and, ooh that's cute! Try it on!"

Turning, I walk into the nearest dressing room. Slipping on the sundress, I look in the mirror. It looks… good.

I stepped out, and Eleanor smiled brightly. "Wow, little cousin, you look pretty good!"

"Thanks," I managed to stammer, blushing from the attention.

"Wear it out," Danielle encourages, "and if you won't buy it, I'll buy it for you!"

As we find a couple more dresses, we continue to chatter about what the agenda is for the rest of the day.

Heading to the counter, Eleanor mused, "Louis wouldn't tell me what they are planning. Any ideas, girls? Your boyfriend ever do something like this, Ruby? Any ideas?"

"My boyfriend? Oh, Jeremy? That jerk is history," I giggled.

"Well," Danielle winked, "you never know who you'll find!"

"Shut up!" I screeched as we push past the boutique's doors. Stepping into the sunlight, there they were, waiting for us. It made me glad that Danielle made me keep on the sundress. Good thing the salesgirl agreed or I would be in jeans and some old tee.

"Hello, lovely," said Louis in his beautiful British accent. In the week I had spent here with my cousin, Eleanor, I still haven't adjusted to British accents. I still smile when I hear my cousin and her friends speak. It's very different from Wisconsin.

"Umm, hi!" Oh God. I can't believe that I don't say more. I must look like an idiot. Yet, the goofy gentleman he is, Louis grins.

Danielle spoke next. "So boys, want to give us any hints?"

"Nope," said Liam, "You always surprise me, now it's my, I mean our, turn." He winks, and even Danielle blushes. She once confided in me his smiles make her melt every time.

"Ready to go?" asked Niall.

"Yep, as long as we don't have to stop to get you food. No Nando's." Eleanor grimaced, as if flashing back to the last time they all went out together.

"Three of you boys don't have dates," Danielle said slyly. "We've got a plus one. You all remember Ruby, Eleanor's visiting cousin."

"Yes, but I'm still upset she brought us no cheese." Louis gave me a look that made me want to apologize.

"I live in Eau Claire," I started to explain, but got cut off.

"Boys, we only have so much time in the day! Talk in the car! Oh, and nice to see you again, Ruby." Zayn looked a little peeved, but his expression brightened when he greeted me.

"Thanks, you too!" I said, getting a little red from all the attention.

As Louis wrapped his arm around Eleanor, only one boy stayed behind. Harry looked up, smiled, and winked.

"Hello, Ruby. Here, let me take your bags." His smile made me melt, and as soon as he started talking, I unintentionally tuned him out, just staring.

"Ruby?" he inquired gently.

"Sorry, what? Oh, right. Let's go." I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

We all squeezed into Zayn and Louis's cars. I rode with Louis and my cousin, Zayn taking off with Niall, Liam, and Danielle. Eleanor and Louis turned around.

"Ruby, I, we, uhh, we were wondering what you thought of Harry." Eleanor stumbled over her words, my usually confident cousin giving me a look I hadn't seen before.

"Okay girls, let's cut to the chase. Ruby, we think Harry likes you. Harry won't admit it, but he isn't super smooth, so he is kind of obvious. Just so you know." Louis grinned, looking pleased with himself.

Louis had perfect timing because, just a moment later, we heard a certain someone's voice.

"Mind if I join the party?" Harry asked in his lilting British accent, and sliding in next to me.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A Summer Going One Direction, Part 2

*Note: If you have not read part one, I highly suggest you read that first. Important character and plot information is released in it.

As Harry slid into the seat beside me, I blushed a deep shade of red. All of the boys were gorgeous, and I was extremely jealous of Eleanor and Danielle. Louis was the hilarious one. Liam was the kind, sensible one. Zayn could be described as the quiet, mysterious one. Niall, well, he loves food! Yet, Harry was indescribable to me.

At first, the thought of having a silly boy band crush was almost laughable to me. Then, I found out my cousin, Eleanor, was dating Louis Tomlinson. Eleanor and I didn't see each other much, since we lived in different countries. This summer, though, my mom thought that some "cultural experiences outside the States" would be good for me. Eleanor was more than happy with taking me in for part of the summer. I was truly excited then, the boy band crush I previously had being blown out of proportion.

I love Eleanor dearly, and no matter how amazing he and Liam are in my eyes, I would never try to step in on her relationship, or her friend Danielle's. This being said, neither of them compared to my Harry.

"So, are you girls ready to party?" Louis asked with a sly grin.

"So now it's a party? C'mon Lou, we couldn't have changed first?" Eleanor gave him what I call "the stare of despair." It's this look Eleanor seems to give Louis frequently. He lovingly teases her, and she doesn't know whether to laugh, or look ticked. Here enters "the stare of despair." It's kind of her way of meeting both laughing and being ticked in the middle.

"Eleanor," Louis said sweetly, "you look ravishing in anything."

"You too, Ruby," Harry said almost timidly to me.

My jaw almost quite literally dropped, and I didn't know what to say, so I smiled.

After, there was silence, yet it wasn't awkward. It was a beautiful day, so I reached for the sunglasses in my bag, and leaned back.

Suddenly, I felt something behind me, warm and firm. A hand squeezed my shoulder, and I blushed when I figured it out. Eleanor and Louis were right. HARRY STYLES LIKED ME! He even put his arm around me! Harry pulled me in closer, so that I was resting my head on his shoulder. I noticed Eleanor look out the corner of her eye, and smile. We drove like this for some time, until we finally pulled up to a small, private beach. When we pulled up, we all got out of the car. The others were already there with some blankets laid out, and a fire going.

"Sorry, Eleanor. I lied. It's a party. But! It's a _private_ beach party. Just the eight of us!" Louis made it sound very enticing, and even Eleanor laughed.

"Okay," she said, grabbing his hand, "I forgive you. But isn't it too cold to swim?"

Just then, I saw a person running to my right. A boy in blue swim trunks was running toward the water.

"Well," Louis laughed, "I guess it's not too cold for Liam!"

Then we heard a shout. "Zayn! This is so not funny! It's freezing!"

"Come on, Liam! We aren't here to swim! We had other plans! Get out of there." I could hear Niall cracking up as Zayn said this.

Harry came up behind me and put his arm around me. "Know what we are here for?"

"Not a clue, sorry." I was getting really overwhelmed. First, I was invited to go hang out with Eleanor's friends, who happened to be One Direction. Then, I found out Harry Styles had a crush on me! I was starting to really, really like England.

"Well, isn't it Danielle's birthday next week? I don't remember whose it was for sure."

I was surprised, because I hadn't known this. "It's Danielle's birthday? I had no idea!"

He smiled at me, and Louis looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. Then, it dawned on me.

"Wait a second, this is for a birthday? Did you guys really? I mean are you serious?" Had they thrown this party for _my _birthday?

"Well, little cousin, I wanted to be able to celebrate your birthday! You are turning 18 after all! And your family doesn't get her until the day of your actual birthday. We thought maybe you wanted to celebrate. Plus," she winked, "we haven't had an excuse to all get together for a while."

"Oh my gosh! I don't know what to say!"

"How about thanks?" Niall had come over to going our conversation. "Wow, it's cold up here! Why aren't you guys down by the fire?"

"We were explaining the reason for this get together." Oh my God, Harry's adorable accent was making me melt.

As we all joined Danielle, a hysterically Zayn, and a shivering, angry Liam, Eleanor pulled some marshmallows out of her small bag. "Do you remember when I came to your house when you were eight, Ruby?" She laughed at the thought.

"Oh right! We got sick from all the smores we ate!" I laughed, too.

"Smores? I love those things!"

"Of course you do, Niall." Danielle made a face.

Eleanor pulled out the rest of the supplies for our smores, and we all joked around as we sat by the fire while it grew dark. By now, Eleanor and Louis were "talking," and Zayn and Niall were placing bets. For what, you ask? They wouldn't tell anyone.

Harry padded over across the sand from where he was and sat by me. "Ruby," he said, peering straight into my eyes. "I like you. I really do. Maybe you would like to hang out some time?"

Oh my God! Had Harry just asked me out? I didn't know what to say. All that came out was, "That would be fun."

"Zayn, my friend, you now owe me $20.00," Niall cried out, laughing with joy.

"Just wait," was all Zayn said in response.

The fire was going out now, but no one bothered to get it going again. I turned to say something to Harry, when he leaned in, and kissed me.

Zayn whispered to Niall, "Now that's a kiss. Oh, and the twenty you owe me cancels out what I owe you." So that's what they were betting about.

The kiss was perfect. Everything I had hoped for in the perfect kiss from the perfect boy. It wasn't a kiss like the ones Eleanor and Louis were currently sharing, but it wasn't just a quick peck on the lips. I could tell Harry was serious about what he had said earlier. He did like me, and I knew I definitely liked him back. When he pulled away, I smiled at him. He smiled back.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A Summer Going One Direction, Part 3

Harry finished chewing his last bite of steak, swallowed, and smiled at me.

"So, what did you think of dinner?"

I smiled back at him enormously. "It was delicious! Why hasn't Eleanor brought me here yet?"

"Well, she really only goes here with Louis. It's kind of their place to go together. I just thought you would enjoy it." Harry was clearly pleased with himself.

"I really did. How much do I owe you for dinner?"

"Not a penny, Ruby. I would never make you pay for your dinner." Oh, right, the whole "proper English gentleman" thing. Well, it was sweet.

"Are you sure? Hey, what was it you were trying to tell me earlier? We got interrupted by the waiter."

"Oh, was I trying to give you your late birthday present, or giving you my news?"

A present? "I'm not sure. You did neither, but you really didn't need to get me a present!"

Harry blushed. "I didn't get a chance to give it to you last night at the beach. It was in Zayn's car, and I… Look, I hope you like it."

Pulling a small, pale pink bag out from under the table, he smiled shyly. "I asked Eleanor for help, and she suggested jewelry. She didn't give me anything specific, so I hope you like it."

I carefully pulled out a pink piece of tissue paper, and took out the small package underneath. As I unrolled the wrapping, something round and silver fell into my lap. When I picked it up, I grinned. It was a bracelet, which looked like wire that was wrapped around and around again. Small silver birds were intertwined into the bracelet itself. It was gorgeous! I slid it onto my wrist.

"What do you think?" Harry looked concerned, searching my face to find a clue as to what I thought of the gift.

"It's beautiful! I never would have thought to… It's perfect." I was flustered. It was such a beautiful gift, and Harry didn't even know me that well!

"I was really hoping you would think so. Now for my news."

Just then we were interrupted by a waiter, asking us about dessert.

"We'll each have a piece of the layered chocolate cake, if that's alright with you, Ruby."

"Sounds perfect."

The waiter scurried off to retrieve our cake, and Harry turned his attention back to me. "The thing is, the boys and I are leaving the country tomorrow. Paul kind of sprung it on us yesterday before we picked you girls up. We are heading to Los Angeles until Saturday."

"Saturday?" I squeaked. It was only Sunday!

"Yeah, some promotional thing. I don't know. We perform a couple nights in different places around Los Angeles, like a mini tour. We do a couple meet and greets after each concert, and we can head out."

"Oh, that's great!" I tried to look happy but my smile faltered. Harry noticed.

"Chin up, love. I will be back Saturday afternoon, and you can fly out with Eleanor and Danielle Thursday if you want."

"Alright," I told him as our cake arrived. The cake was layered, chocolate-vanilla-chocolate, and drizzled with chocolate and strawberries. We each took a bite.

The cake was delicious, like heaven on a plate. It almost made me forget that Harry was leaving. That was troubling. I didn't mind that the boys were leaving, but I didn't want Harry to move on to some new, prettier girl. My feelings were starting to show through, and I really, really liked him.

After we finished, and Harry paid for our dinner, we walked to the car in silence. It wasn't awkward, though. It felt comforting, and almost familiar.

When Harry dropped me off at Eleanor's, he leaned over to kiss me goodnight. It was passionate, warm, and over too soon. I smiled, and told him I'd see him in L.A.

When I walked in the door, I felt like I was in a daze. Eleanor and Louis were sitting on the couch, just starting a movie. Louis beckoned me over, paused the movie, and I slipped down into a chair, my face glowing.

"I see you enjoyed yourself. You may want to wipe the chocolate off the corner of your mouth though, love," Louis said to me. I looked down, embarrassed, and wiped my mouth off self-consciously. "Did Harry tell you we are leaving?"

"Yes. Eleanor, you don't mind if I go with you Thursday, do you?"

Of course not, Ruby. I wouldn't leave you stuck here by yourself. I must have forgotten to ask you last night. That reminds me about Harry's present. What did he end up getting? He wouldn't show me, and I didn't get to see it last night since he forgot it."

I held out my wrist for her to admire. "That's gorgeous. Harold Styles has taste."

I giggled. Just then, Louis' phone rang. "Hello," he said with his lovely accent.

"I see. Well, just hang tight."

"Sorry, girls, I have to go. Niall's a little hung up down on 5th, seeing as Zayn drove off without him, thinking Liam was bringing him back to his apartment, but Liam left with Danielle about an hour ago. I have to pick up Niall and bring him home."

Louis stood up to go, and leaned over as if to kiss Eleanor goodbye. Instead, he looked at me and said, "No peeking!"

"Well, Louis," I responded casually, "if this is anything like last night, don't worry. I've already seen you two have at it."

Louis blushed, and was possible more embarrassed than I was when he pointed out my chocolate covered lips.

He quickly leaned over to peck Eleanor on the cheek and left. "I will call tomorrow," he promised. Then, looking at me, he said, "I've got my eyes on you."

"No peeking!" I called back playfully.

Once the door closed, Eleanor grimaced. "Well, that could have gone better."

"What? Sorry, I wasn't trying to "interrupt" you and Louis," I apologized.

'No, that's quite alright," she said in a cheerier voice. "It was just your reaction when Louis mentioned California. Harry said it to you in a weird way or something, did he?"

"No. It's just that, well, California is full of girls ten times more deserving of Harry than me, but I really like him. I don't want to lose him to some girl he meets in California."

"It's okay, cousin. He won't, I promise! Now off to bed with you. I don't need you _up all night_."

"Good one, Eleanor," I groaned.

The next morning when I woke up, it was late morning. The boys had already left, and I heard Eleanor's voice carry through the house.

"Yes, Louis, exactly. I better go. Talk to you later."

"What's up?" I inquired, trying to see if anything was going on with the boys.

"You still worried about Harry? Don't be. All day today, they spend time with some girl who won a contest to "hang out with One Direction for a day." Guess who her favorite is? Louis," she said with a frown. "Although, she's like 17, so I'm not extremely worried."

"Yeah, that's good."

For the rest of the day, Eleanor and I went out and about. We met up with Danielle for lunch at a cute little café, and were able to sit outside because it was so warm. For a couple hours after, we went shopping.

When I got home, the cell phone I'd left back in the guest room at the Calder's had seven new texts. They were mostly from my friend, Ellie, telling me I need to check my Twitter account.

"He's talking about a girl, and unless your back State-side, it isn't you!"

"RUBY! Check your Twitter!"

"Hun, I'm a bit worried here! Check his Tweets! And the person he mentioned! It's some chick! Read her latest!"

"Rubes, I am concerned for the sake of your current relationship!"

Rubes is the nickname Ellie uses only for emergencies. The rest of the texts were from Rachel, another friend. Hers were remotely similar. I was a little freaked out and called for Eleanor.

Eleanor came running to my room, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Yet," I said bitterly. "I wanted you here when I check Harry's Twitter, and this Mariya chick he mentions."

"Who told you about a girl named Mariya?"

"My friends told me to look."

"Well, check!"

Fifteen minutes later, I was wrapped in Eleanor's arms, crying. When we checked Harry's Twitter, he had said;

_I just met the most amazing girl today. I think we really connected. Can't wait to see her again! MariyaPoske_

When we checked hers, she had just Tweeted;

_First I meet One Direction. Then, I get Harry_Styles's number. Now, I am freaking out…_

"Oh, Ruby," Eleanor cooed to me softly, "I don't get it. He was head over heels for you. Let's see if Louis knows what's up."

I held my breath as the phone rang, and we waited for Louis to pick up and explain.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A Summer Going One Direction, Part 4

"Hello? Eleanor? What can I do for you, lovely?"

"Hey, Lou, it's Ruby and I. We need to chat with you."

"Oh, it's about Harry, isn't it? I honestly can't answer your questions because I don't know the answers. You are a lovely girl, Ruby. I don't know what his problem is."

"Oh," I said softly.

"Paul is angry, because news about you and Harry on a date got out, and now it makes him look bad to Tweet about some other girl. We are heading back. Harry won't be going on that date. I'm at my hotel room right now."

"Oh," I said again, even softer.

"Well, we are also leaving because Zayn and Liam are both sick. I have to go. Weedwill be there soon!"

"Bye," Eleanor said, sounding somewhat irritated.

"Bye," I echoed.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, I really am."

"It's okay, Eleanor. I'm turning in for the night. You can go," I said, my words barely above a whisper.

"Alright, if you're sure. I will bring you breakfast in the morning, and warn you if Harry shows up," Eleanor said comfortingly. Her words made no difference, and I crawled under the covers, still in my clothes, and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I heard footsteps charging up the stairs. Suddenly, the door flung open.

Eleanor burst in, thrusting a tray of food at me. "A muffin, some eggs, fruit. I didn't know what else you would want. When I walk out, I want you to lock your door. Not to freak you out or anything, but about three minutes ago, Harry's car pulled up. He's not afraid to come inside. I can't just shut him out, sweetie. That doesn't mean you have to let him in, though. Well, that's about it. I will be downstairs."

Setting the tray on the barren desk next to the open window, I sighed. First Jeremy, now Harry. Jeremy and I were considered a perfect couple. Both considered decent, not quite popular, and not too clingy or distant. Then I found out that people considered Jeremy and Hannah Marvel from the public high school perfect as well. That ended that. I didn't understand Harry's deal.

"Ruby Anne Forester! Open up!"

"Louis! That isn't even her name!"

"I don't care. Ruby whatever! Let me in please."

I hesitated. Eleanor and Louis were both there, and they wouldn't let Harry in. I thought about it, until Eleanor whispered, "Please, dear. Let us in. I, I just, please…"

I slowly unlocked the door, and then flopped onto the bed unhappily. Louis seated himself in the desk chair, and Eleanor sat down next to me.  
"Harry, being the idiot he usually is, screwed up big time." Louis was speaking slowly, carefully, and it was making me cautious.

"What he means to say is, that Mariya girl isn't a girlfriend. It was a promotional thing, only management didn't monitor Harry's tweet this time. Even Paul didn't see until the damage was done." Eleanor wrapped her arm around me, frowning indecisively.

"What's your point?" I was still upset. Harry had hurt me, and I needed to hear it from him, not from a middle man.

Louis looked thoughtful before speaking. "Okay, look. He screwed up. Big time. And he gave that girl the wrong idea. He didn't want to date her, just wanted to be able to spend time with a fan. In fact, he planned on having the a whole band there to hang with her so we could promote togetherness and support of our fans. I don't mean to drone on and on, but he didn't mean to hurt you. He definitely didn't mean to lose you either."

"I'm sorry, but can I just eat my breakfast now? This is a lot to process." I didn't know whether to be confused, hurt, or apologetic for assuming the worst.

Eleanor smiled weakly, and leaned over to kiss my forehead in a motherly, or sisterly, way. "Enjoy the peace momentarily. Harry should be by soon."

Confused, I watched as they rose and left. That's when I figured it out. They had seen Harry walk across the lawn. Based on the trajectory of the small pebbles whizzing by my ear, he was below my window trying to get my attention.

I trudged over to the windowsill and looked down, shouting, "What could you possibly want now? You haven't done enough damage yet?"

"Ruby, please! Louis said he would try! Please understand!"

"You can try, but how could you show me that you actually care? That I don't have to worry? I don't know that I can trust you, Harry. I can forgive, but not forget."

"Ruby, hold on! I have an idea. Just, wait please!"

Harry looked in my eyes, the deep green feeling like it was piercing my entire being. I nodded in acknowledgement of his plea. "You've got three minutes. Go."

Clearing his throat, he started singing. I had never heard the song. He must have… written it.

_Is it you,_

_Or is it me?_

_Why can't I move past you?_

_You must hold the key._

_My heart reaches out,_

_It longs for you._

_I would take it back_

_If it meant I had you.  
_

"Okay, honestly, my lyrics suck. Quite miserably. But if you could only see the meaning, Ruby! It's for you! I thought of it on the plane ride to California. I need help perfecting it. Please. I know you have some musical talent." He winked flirtily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You think with a wink you can fix everything? No. That isn't how it works."

_Is it you,_

_Or is it me?_

_Why does my heart long_

_For what it can't reach?_

_You hold the key,_

_Open the door._

"It still doesn't fit. Ruby, I don't like that other girl. I'm falling for you! Don't you get it?"

"Whatever, Harry. Time's up." I walked away to grab the muffin.

Maybe third time is the charm, but when he sang again, the notes reached my window. He almost had it, and I was captivated. I leaned back out my window, and sang my own words back to him.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A Summer Going One Direction, Part 5

As I picked up the muffin, Harry sang a third time. His sweet, lilting voice reaching my window on the breeze. This time, the lyrics seemed to fit.

_Is it you,_

_Or is it me?_

_My heart longs for you_

_But you're out of reach._

_My heart's a lock,_

_Your love's the key._

_I'm in love with you,_

_In love with you._

"Ruby," Harry called, "that's all I have."

I dropped the muffin, and it hit the floor with a dull thud. Stepping to the window, I squinted through the sunlight, my eyes quickly adjusting to the light.

Harry inhaled sharply, my appearance a happy surprise. He started to ask me what I thought, but I took in a loud breath, and quietly sang to him;

_Well, there's me,_

_And there's you._

_Our hearts beat,_

_I'm in sync with you._

_Unlocked potential_

_Within your love._

_I'm in love with you,_

_In love with you._

After the last note of my song to match his, I abruptly closed my window. Below my window, Harry grinned. He wasn't forgiven, and I sensed he knew it. Yet to him, it was a step closer to being back with me, if I even decided I wanted him back.

I soon heard the sound of a car driving off. He was gone. Flopping down onto my bed, I screamed into my pillow, the sound losing itself in the downy feathers stuffed inside. I hated that boy so much, yet my heart overflowed with love for him. Any other girl would tell me to forgive and forget because Harry is a celebrity. Yet, I treat him as a normal boy because that's what he was at heart.

I didn't know what to do. My love life has always been complicated, but Harry turned it into a roller coaster of a ride. This time, it wasn't a roller coaster I could get off of.

My frustration was so great, I felt like pulling out my hair. It was like this; I could forgive Harry, but risk constant worrying about what he does when I am not with him, or I could wait, hoping he didn't move on. I couldn't hold on to him forever, but I didn't know that things could really work out right now, and I was afraid.

It was time to call in the big guns. Rachel.

The phone only rang a few times before my ever perky friend answered.

"Ruby, what in the world is going on in that crazy country?" she demanded of me.

"Okay, so there was this trip, right? And Harry had to go, and Mariya was there, and they were… and she tweeted that thing you saw… and then he came back and apologized… Rachel, he wrote me a song! Me! And I, well I made up some lyrics to sing back. Neither sounded very good, but we were so close to being back together. I want to get back together. But I don't think I should. I'm just so, so, lost!" I wailed helplessly into the phone.

"Ruby! Pull yourself together! I don't quite understand what you said, and don't know the whole story, so I don't know how valid this is but; forgive the dang boy! He cared enough to write you a song!" she exclaimed.

"But how do I know he means it?"

"How do you know he doesn't?" she challenged back.

By the time we hung up, I had probably added quite an amount to my cell phone bill. We went on until around lunchtime, when Eleanor came up.

"I'm going out grocery shopping. I should be back in about two hours or so. I need to pick up some "specialty items" for dinner."

"I might watch a movie or something. I'll see you when you get back." I said uncomfortably.

I awoke to a hand shaking at my shoulder, jolting my body. It was Eleanor, and it was already about five o'clock. I had slept the day away and still felt exhausted. I had had the strangest dream. Harry and I had gone on a date, and I felt happy. Reaching for my phone, I sent a text, short and sweet.

_Can u come 2 El's? Need 2 talk 2 u. Plz._

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A Summer Going One Direction, Part 6

_Ding_. He replied.

_R u sure? B there in 10._

I sighed, and had a small panic attack. Was I making the right decision, or by inviting Harry over, just inviting in pain.

Realizing my heart could probably make it through, I decided to make the leap, and give Harry the benefit of the doubt, and give him a chance.

Ten minutes passed quickly, and when Harry entered Eleanor's house through the unlocked door. He was so used to just walking in, it didn't occur to him to knock. When approached me at the counter in the spacious kitchen, I was surprised. He had barely made a sound.

"Harry," I said somewhat stiffly.

"Ruby, I…" Harry spluttered.

"Wait. I invited you here, and you need to listen. What you did, it really hurt. So much. I felt like I couldn't trust you again, with anything. By deciding to give you the benefit of the doubt, I'm putting myself out there, and opening myself to a world of pain, Don't make me regret it. Harry, I just want you back."

With my confession out of the way, Harry awkwardly wrapped an arm around me. I fit into the crook of his arm almost naturally, and automatically leaned in. A small tear dripped off my chin and dotted his shirt.

"Hey. Don't cry. Remember? It was me who hurt you!"

I punched him playfully on the arm, still somewhat irritated from his past actions, but trying to look past it all.

"What would you say to heading out to a little bistro for some dinner or something?" he asked slyly.

"I would say: this is your one shot. Don't screw up." I let him lead me to his car and we drove a couple miles into town to a small, bright café on a street corner. We seated ourselves outside, and a waiter came to take our order.

When the waiter left, Harry looked up at me and grinned. Quickly, though, his grin changed to a slight frown.

He peered deeply into my eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm glad you agreed to come here, but I don't want to risk hurting you. Are we taking this too fast?"

As I was about to respond, a large commotion came from around the corner. A big group of people with flashing cameras approached our table.

Harry swore under his breath. "I shouldn't have brought you here. They'll ask questions. I don't think Camille even told you yet."

"Camille?" I asked, worried he was throwing another girl into the mix.

"She's kinda with 'Management,' but is more like a PR. There was this contract, and she didn't call you yet…"

Just then, Harry was cut off by a large, balding man with a sweat-stained shirt and oversized camera.

"What do you think you will do? Are you going to join Alan Carr for an interview, Ms. Ruby?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" I responded, trying to be polite.

"Ruby," Harry hissed, "we have to get out of here."

"Excuse me," Harry almost shouted, slapping two twenty dollar bills on our table. Reaching for my arm, he got up and we walked away.

Sliding into his car, we quickly drove away. He made a call through the Bluetooth function in his car. A woman answered.

"Camille? Explain to Ruby. Now. We had a little run in with some people asking way too many questions."

"Oh God. Again? If I've told them once, I've told them again…" the woman, Camille, groaned.

"Not the time, Camille!" Harry said in frustration.

"Alright. Look, Ruby, right? Nice to finally speak with you. Camille Seville. Representative for the guy sitting next to you, as well as his comrades. Anyways, you are big right now. Major. As the possible girlfriend of Harry Styles, you are making quite an impact. Considering the interesting circumstances of you living with Eleanor Calder and meeting with the band, Alan Carr is interested in interviewing you on his show, _Chatty Man_. If you're interested, we will be able to prepare you to ace this interview and possibly get off of some of the paparazzi's radar." Finally, Camille took a breath.

"Wow," I stated, stunned. Alan Carr wanted to interview me? Inside, I was thinking, _yes, yes, yes!_ But keeping calm, I asked in return, "What's in my best interest?"

Camille took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. "Well, turning him down may insult him, causing you to become the subject of some cruel comments. By being on the show, you risk hurting your slowly building image. Don't take that last part the wrong way," she said, her voice showing her smile.

"So I do it?" I confirmed.

"Yes." Camille sounded relieved I would agree to what she asked of me.

"Then I give you the okay to confirm my appearance!" I almost screamed.

Harry looked at me. "Oh my goodness, Ruby. You have no idea what you are doing for me, and for the band. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I'll still have to get through the interview." I said, almost groaning at the image of what could happen if I messed up. Still, wow! An interview with Alan Carr. I was really loving England.

To be continued


End file.
